


Luxu's Exciting Adventures, I Guess

by PigletWasControllingXehanortTheWholeTime (wrenny2000)



Series: My Kingdom Hearts Nonsense [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other, some foreteller nonsense before re:mind, wrote this when i was EXTREMELY bored, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenny2000/pseuds/PigletWasControllingXehanortTheWholeTime
Summary: A series of tragic stories about Luxu...WOW, IT'S EXCITING AND IT HAS LUXU!!!!IDK why I wrote this but have fun reading it
Relationships: Foretellers & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts), Foretellers & Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts), Luxu & Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: My Kingdom Hearts Nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597981
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Luxu's turn to cook dinner; the only problem was that he couldn't cook.

IT WAS A BRIGHT AND SUNNY DAY IN DAYBREAK TOWN, THE MASTER OF MASTERS HAD SOME ERRANDS TO RUN, SO OBVIOUSLY HE LEFT GULA IN CHARGE, AND BY THAT I MEAN IRA WAS IN CHARGE BECAUSE HE'S THE OLDEST (I THINK).

But, as Luxu sat alone in his room, thinking about how life was miserable and all the other foretellers hate him and how he was always left out of everything and how that there was a cloud raining above him because he was just that sad guys, THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR!

"No, don't come in, leave me alone," said Luxu.

"BUT THE MASTER OF MASTERS SAID IT'S YOUR TURN TO COOK DINNER!"

"Ew, no, I can't do that ava, then I'd have to see all your hideous faces," said Luxu

"What the hay, Luxu? We all wear masks!"

"Except for me, I'm just left with this black coat."

"Don't be dramatic the master of masters wears a black coat too."

"Ew gross"

"LUXU!" Ava gasped at his rudeness.

"Gasp!" said Ira, who had appeared, "this is just like the time where you forgot Gula's birthday party!"

"THIS AGAIN?!" said Luxu, "fine! I'll cook dinner!"

"Fried unicorn sounds nice," said a random voice.

Ira fainted.

"Lol," said Luxu, "that random voice was me, in ira's face lol"

But Luxu didn't actually make fried unicorn, because he didn't know how and also he accidentally made burnt orange juice.

"LUXU DON'T BE LIKE SWEETIE BELLE!" said INVI

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" said Luxu

"I can yell at you," said Aced, who had nothing to do with the conversation.

Gula stared at his burnt orange juice and cried.

"We can't eat this!' said all the Foretellers.

"that's because it's orange juice," said Luxu.

"ANYWAY here's your tomato soup!"

Luxu flung the tomato soup at the table, but it was burnt, and the toaster hadn't toasted it properly.

"Ew gross," said aced.

"STOP SAYING EW GROSS I'M TRYING MY BEST!" said Luxu.

"Guys, we should just order pizza," said ava as she looked at the nearly inedible meal in front of her.

"Gr8 idea," said aced.

"Haha it's a bear," said gula.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" said aced.

"Fine," sniffed Luxu through tears, "I'll order your pizza!"

"With anchovies on it pls," said Ira who had woken up at the mention of pizza.

"OK," said Luxu

Ava texted her secret boyfriend as Luxu went to order pizza.

"Ava what the hay did we even have cellphones during this time?" asked Gula.

"IDK but Ephemer-" Ava stopped before she revealed her secret.

"GUYS SHHHHHH LUXU IS ORDERING PIZZA!" Aced shouted.

"Wait no pls let me order it," said Ira.

"Fine go ahead ira I didn't want pizza anyway," said Luxu.

"OK," said Ira.

So Ira ordered pizza and the pizza delivery man came in like 2 seconds, and he was carrying 20 pizzas.

"HAHA SURPRISE GUYS I WAS THE PIZZA DELIVERY MAN THE WHOLE TIME!" said the Master of Masters.

"What," said all the Foretellers.

"Come on guys, that was the most shocking plot twist," said the Master of Masters.

"well idk at least we don't have to eat burned orange juice," said Ava.

"Luxu rhymes with Mushu," Aced observed.

"Wow, no way you are so smart," said Gula.

"Ikr I'm glad I thought of it," said Aced.

"I'm going to my room," said Luxu, who didn't want to hear this conversation.

"Whatever, have fun not eating pizza!" Ira said.

"It has anchovies, right?" Ira asked.

**THE END?**


	2. The Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luxu has a shocking secret that no one knows yet, and he intends to keep it that way.

Again we find Luxu in his room with his sad and lonely cloud of depression and misery, he thought about how all the foretellers were lame except the master of masters who was weird but cool, but, like, the others were lame and they hated him and that made them mean and lame

And this is exactly why aced burst into tears when he read Luxu's diary last week when he thought it was the care bears collectors guide.

"Wow, I wonder what they'll have me do today," Luxu wondered, hoping that he could get a day off.

BUT THE MASTER OF MASTERS WAS HAVING A PIZZA PARTY!

"Wow, I'm so glad I had this idea," said the Master of Masters.

"Wait but wasn't it my idea?" Ira said.

"No it was me," said Ava.

"No it was Luxu," said Gula, who, ironically, was the only one who remembered Luxu.

"Um no that's not right either," said Invi.

"Yes because it was me," Ava insisted.

"Guys, guys, guys, it's was my idea because it was my idea to be the pizza delivery guy," said the Master of Masters.

"Wait we should invite Luxu down here," said Gula.

"No u idot he's allergic to pizza," said Ava.

"And to parties," Aced said.

"No, not to parties," said Invi.

"YES TO PARTIES!" shouted Luxu from upstairs as an excuse to not come down.

Suddenly Gula burst into tears.

"GULA NO DON'T BURST INTO TEARS!" said the Master of Masters.

"GULA YOU"LL MAKE US ALL BURST INTO TEARS!" said Aced.

"THEN IT WILL BE A PITY PARTY!" said the Master of Masters.

"AND NOT A PIZZA PARTY!" said Ava.

Gula was still in tears, "but guys, I just realized that Luxu must not have come to my birthday party because he was allergic!"

"GASP!" said everyone.

"Wait, but he comes to my birthday parties," said Ava.

"Yeah, and mine," said Ira and Aced and Invi and the Master of Masters.

"PLUS he only missed out on one of yours," said the Master of Masters.

"OH NO! That must be because he forgot his allergy pills that day!" said Gula.

"GASP!" said everyone.

"What," said Luxu from his room.

"WAIT I'LL GO MAKE SURE HE HAS HIS ALLERGY PILLS AND GET HIM!" said Gula.

"OK," said everyone else.

Luxu again was under his cloud of boredom and depression and loneliness and sorrows WHEN THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR!

"Luxu, I know you're allergic to parties, and that's okay, but if you want to take your pills and come to our pizza party, you can, but if you don't, that's fine and I understand," said Gula.

"Wait, so I don't have to come?" said Luxu.

"Yeah, but if you want to you can," Gula said.

"Gasp gasp GASP GasP gASp GaSp gAsP GAsp GAsp," Luxu gasped.

"Um is that a no?" said Gula.

"Wait I need to write in my diary," said Luxu.

After writing in his diary, Luxu came to the door with an answer.

"Sure I'll come but I'm allergic to pizza."

"Yay," said Gula.

"Yay because I'm allergic to pizza?" Luxu said in almost tears.

"..." said Gula.

"Wow thanks a lot," said Luxu.

"No wait, I meant yay because you're coming," said Gula.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

"GUYS DID YOU HEAR THAT LUXU IS COMING TO OUR PIZZA PARTY!?" the Master of Masters said.

"Hahaha yay now we can make fun of him," said Ira.

"Wait, what?" said the Master of Masters.

"Yeah and not make fun of me," said Aced.

"Guys that's not what this party is about," said the Master of Masters

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUESS WHO'S HERE?!" said Gula.

Luxu started debating on running back to his room.

But then there was a group hug and group party and well it was pretty swag.

**THE END? MAYBE?**


	3. Part 3, I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luxu loses his diary; chaos ensues.

We enter Luxu's room again to him being a loser and writing in his diary AND WHAT HE WAS WRITING ABOUT WAS THE PIZZA PARTY FROM LAST TIME!

"Dear diary," wrote Luxu

"yesterday was lame and we had a lame and stupid PIZZA party which was terrible because i'm allergic to pizza (but not to parties) but stupid AVA always wants to order PIZZA when I'M around because for some reason she hates ME like EVERYONE ELSE in this household ugh good thing i have my secret diary that i would never want to lose because it's my only escape in life because no one understands me and aced and ava and gula and ira are all stupid and dumb and i hat their stupid faces AND their masks so take that, AVA!

anyway, parties are cool unless they're lame. LIKE THaT PizZA PArty which is what i'm writing about in my diary today and don't worry, i told aced my diary isn't a care bears collecter's guide so leave me alone, dude. i also saw a butterfly today, so that was pretty cool BUT LIKEEEEE it reminded me of how i'll always be stuck in STUPID daybreak town with my stupid not-friends who don't' even like me and the only HALFWAY-decent person here is the MASTER oF MASTERS and even he leaves me out of stuff and it's not fair and my life sucks and i'm glad i have a secret diary so that's a plus. ALSO IRA PUSHED ME INTO THE POOL LAST NIGHT THAT STUPID JERK!

oh well have fun being a diary

see ya.

\- Luxu

PS: welll of course i can't cook i didn't sign up for that weird cooking class the rest of the foretellers took don't judge me."

Luxu slammed his diary shut with satisfaction, another diary entry to add to his growing collection of writings about his life

and then Ira knocked on the door

"LUXU COME QUICK THERE'S AN EMERGENCY!"

"AN EMERGENCY?!" said Luxu

"YES! AN EMERGENCY!" said ira.

"GASP!" Luxu gasped.

BUT WAIT! Luxu thought. WHAT IF THEY'RE TRYING TO PRANK ME OR MAKE ME JOIN THEM IN DOING SOMETHING LAME?!

"Hahahahahahhahahahaha as if I'm falling for that again...what's the emergency, IRa?"

"LUXU U IDOT IT'S NOT A PRANK BRO! ACED IS ABOUT TO FALL OFF THE CLIFF!"

"He's about to what?!"

"Yes he tripped on a hunny pot and now he's rolling down the hill that leads to the cliff!"

"GASP!" said Luxu, who didn't care about Aced but also didn't want him to like, die.

SO LUXU BOLTED OUT THE DOOR OUT TO THE HILL BUT THEN AS SOON AS HE LEFT GULA CAME SNIGGERING UP BEHIND IRA BECAUSE IT WAS IN FACT JUST A PRANK BRO

"Lol ira I can't believe he fell for that." said Gula

"Yeah lol I'm so swag remember I pushed him into the pool last night," said Ira.

"Yeah now let's find his diary and throw it out the window!" Gula said

"Yeah lol high five"

BUT as Luxu was running and running as fast as his little legs could carry him HE RAN INTO AVA!  
"Ava get out of the way it's an EMERGENCY!" said Luxu.

"What emergency?" ava asked.

"ACED IS GOING TO FALL OFF A CLIFF WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" said Luxu.

"Um but aced is the worst also he's right here," said Ava.

"I'm a bear," said Aced.

BUT what they didn't notice is that it was not Aced, but an ACTUAL BEAR!

"Oh hi aced," Luxu greeted the bear.

"I'm a bear," said the bear.

This was a thing Aced would say anyway, except that now Aced was running up angrily.

"GUYS that is an IMPOSTER!" said Aced.

"What no that's you," said Ava.

"I'm a bear," said the bear.

"I'm a bear too," said Aced.

"YEAH, I'M A FOX!" said Ava.

"ANYWAY, I just FELL OFF A CLIFF!" said aced.

"What? so Luxu was right?!" said Ava, being shocked. (about Luxu being right, of course.)

"WAIT so it wasn't just a prank!?"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT THAT! THERE IS AN IMPOSTER AND ILL FIGHT HIM!" said Aced.

"I'm a bear," said the bear.

BUT THE BEAR WAS ALSO A BEAR WHO DIDN'T WANT TO GET INTO A FIGHT SO IT RAN AWAY.

"Bye friends!" said the bear, "I'll see you later maybe!"

"OK," said Ava.

Aced was wondering if he had been too harsh on the bear, but then remembered his situation.

"I FoRGoT To TeLL YOu that IT was IRA and GULA who PUShed mE OfF the CliFF!" said Aced.

"GASP!" gasped Luxu and Ava.

"Lol," said Ava afterward.

"It's not funny, Ava!" growled Aced.

"Lol," said Luxu.

Then Aced growled like a bear.

"RAWR XD :3"

"What."

ANYWAY, GULA AND IRA WERE ALMOST DONE PRANKING AND THEY HAD TP'd ALL OF LUXU'S ROOM AND ALSo THEY THREW HIS DIARY OUT THE WINDOW!

"BYE BYE LUXU'S DIARY!" said Gula.

"SEE YOU NEVER!" said ira.

"Wow we are so good at pranking," said Gula.

"IKR we're the best," said Ira.

BUT THEN LUXU WAS TOO LATE TO REALIZE THAT IRA AND GULA MUST'VE PUSHED ACED OFF THE CLIFF AS A DISTRACTION!

THIS WAS A TERRIBLE PIECE OF NEWS TO LUXU BECAUSE AS WE ALL KNOW IRA AND GULA ARE HUGE PRANKSTERS WHEN IT COMES TO LUXU, SO HE HAD TO RUN UP TO HIS ROOM TO MAKE SURE HIS DIARY REMAINED UNTOUCHED.

Luxu kicked open his door to reveal a startled Ira and Gula; he had also destroyed his door, but that was beside the point.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Luxu said.

IRA AND GULA exchanged suspicious glances.

"NOthing, Luxu," they said.

"Oh, okay," said Luxu.

BUT THEN HE SAW ALL THE TOILET PAPER!

"Oh no, I can't believe you TP'd my room!" Luxu said.

"Lol," said Ira and Gula.

Those two had started to roll on the floor laughing, but then Luxu clenched his fists angrily.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Luxu said.

But since Luxu is like 0% threatening, this just caused Ira and Gula to laugh even more.

"Or what?" Ira laughed.

"Or...or...um, I don't know- just LEAVE!" Luxu said.

"Lololololollololololololololololololololololololololololololol!" said Ira and Gula.

"luxu the loser wants us to leave lol," said gula.

"HAHA LOSER," said ira.

But then LUXU started crying.

Good thing he had a hood on so they couldn't see his tears.

"I...guess...I'll just...write...in my diary..." Luxu sniffed.

"Lol but he doesn't know we threw his diary o-"

"SHUT UP IRA!" said Gula.

"No wait pls tell me where you put my diary!" said Luxu.

But Ira and Gula had already left Luxu alone (again).

"PLS, WHERE IS MY DIARY YOU JERKS?!" Luxu said.

But they didn't hear him, and Luxu couldn't believe this, but his diary was...LOST!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY DIARY!" said Luxu.

But he couldn't find his diary so he raided the kitchen for gummi bears, as you do.

BUT ACED HAD ALL THE GUMMI BEARS  
"Aced, don't eat those that's cannibalism!" said Luxu.

"What I wasn't gonna eat them but anyway bye," said Aced as he jumped out the kitchen window.

"WELL AT LEAST HE LEFT THE GUMMI BEARS," said Luxu,

No one laughed at Luxu, because no one was there.

"GUMMI BEARS, WHERE IS MY DIARY?!" said Luxu.

But then he cried and ate gummi bear ice cream because he missed his diary.

"DIARY! DIARY! WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!"

But then aced noticed he was missing his care bears collecter's guide...

"Oh no I must find it!" said Aced.

"I'll help you!" said the Master of Masters.

So then they looked for aced's care bears collecter's guide and guess what?

ACED FOUND A BOOK LAYING SUSPICIOUSLY OUTSIDE LUXU'S WINDOW!  
"Oh it's my care bears collecter's guide," said Aced.

"Good job aced," said the Master of Masters from a distance.

Aced hugged the book, and then opened it to find-

"Wait this isn't my collectors guide :(" said Aced.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh a diary!" said the Master of Masters.

But then Aced read one page and burst into tears.

"THIS BOOK IS SO SAD!" said Aced.

"Well then don't read it. Reading someone else's diary is just plain rude!"

Then the Master of Masters snatched the book from aced and saw that the cover read "LUXU'S DIARY"

"LUXU'S DIARY?" questioned Aced "What does that mean?"

"It means that someone named Luxu has a diary" explained the Master of Masters.

". . . . ." they both said.

"WAIT WE KNOW A LUXU!" shouted Aced and the Master of Masters.

"Wow took you long enough to realize that," said the Master of Masters.

"THEN this must be his diary!" said Aced.

"Well duh." said the Master of Masters

"Anyway, we should return it probs, lol," said the Master of Masters.

SO THEY RETURNED LUXU'S DIARY AND LUXU CRIED AND HUGGED HIS DIARY.

"Thx," said Luxu, "but I can't believe aced mistook it for a Care Bears collectors guide (again)."

"Classic Aced lol."

And then the credits rolled and the theme song started playing.

**THE END?**


	4. More of Luxu's Exciting Adventures part 4 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luxu leaves the toaster plugged in.

NOW IT WAS THAT TIME OF DAY WHEN THE MASTER OF MASTERS DECIDED IT WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA TO GO ON A FAMILY VACATION TO THE BEACH

BUT SADLY LUXU WAS TRYING TO MAKE TOAST BECAUSE HE WANTED TOAST FOR BREAKFAST

"Woah Woah Woah Luxu why are you in my room?" said the master of masters, who had already packed all his vacation gear.

"UM well your room is the only one with a toaster?" said luxu.

"oh that's true I like toast," said the master of masters.

"no pls move the toaster to the kitchen," said aced.

"ACED where did you come from?" said the master of masters.

but then he moved the toaster to the kitchen because he's nice that way.

BUT this made LUXU upset because now he'd have to start over with making his toast.

"ew look luxu's making toast," ira said.

"haha I thought he couldn't cook," said gula.

"I can't but I can make toast," said luxu.

"lol, burnt toast," said Ava.

"yeah lol what a loser," said invi.

then luxu cried, again glad that he always wore his hood.

"WELL WHATEVER GUYS I'LL JUST MAKE MY TOAST AND LEAVE!"

"no you have to come to the beach," said the master of masters.

"yeah luxu," said ira.

luxu didn't answer and instead continued to make toast.

"OK are you all packed and ready to go?" asked the master of masters.

"yes," said ava.

"AVA NO WE'RE NOT READY YET!" said everyone else.

"why not?" said Ava.

"because SOME of us haven't finished packing," said ira, gula, aced, and invi (and not luxu, because he was making toast).

"Oh wait I forgot me and the MoM are speed packers," said Ava.

"what no I just packed the night before," said the master of masters.

"um yeah which is _speedier_ than _most_ of us," ava glared at everyone else.

"dude no way that's sick," said the master of masters.

THEN LUXU SANG THE TOAST SONG!  
"I like toast yeah I like toast. YEAH, TOAST! toast, toast I like toast. Luxu makes toast! luxu makes toast! toast toast toast yeah I like toast!"

the master of masters applauded.

"LUXU THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER HEARD! YOU SHOULD GO ON DAYBREAK TOWN'S GOT TALENT!"

"No one would vote for him though," Iia pointed out.

"Yeah probably but you don't know unless he tries it, y'know" said the Master of Masters.

"True enough I guess," said Ava.

Luxu ignored their conversation as he watched the toaster toasting his toast and continued to sing the toast song.

"LUXU WHILE YOU WAIT YOU SHOULD GO PACK YOUR THINGS FOR THE BEACH! DON'T FORGET THE SUNBLOCK!" said the Master of Masters.

Luxu turned around in shock that his toast song had been interrupted, "What?! oh, yeah, gr8 idea, I'll go do that."

So Luxu went to pack for the beach.

"OK QUICK LEAVE WITHOUT HIM!" said Ira.

Invi was already bursting out the door, "Bye Loser-shoe!"

"GUYS NO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT LUXU IS COMING WITH US!" said the Master of Masters.

"Fine since I have to pack anyway," said Ira.

"UGH! Fine!" said Invi.

Aced was busy packing his newly found Care Bears Collecter's Guide and a pack of gummi bears.

"Wow what are you packing Aced?" asked Aula.

"Just the _bear_ essentials," Aced said.

It was so funny that no one laughed.

"I'm Aced," said Aced.

"Good for you," said Invi as she packed her Slytherin scarf.

"Oh wow I need to bring lucky charms cereal," said Ira.

"The best beach cereal," agreed Gula.

So they both packed Lucky Charms cereal.

Then they packed more stuff, and gula brought some sunblock-that-was-actually-glue for Luxu.

Ira laughed as he thought about even the idea of pranking Luxu, so he said to Gula that they needed to go to the prank store sometime.

ANYWAY Luxu came downstairs to everyone being done packing; he was carrying a heavy suitcase full of beach supplies and stuff.

"Lol Luxu what did you pack it's just a one day vacation," Ava said.

"Yeah a one-day vacay," said the Master of Masters.

"Lol Luxu probably is going to hide in that suitcase the whole time," said Ira.

"GASP!" Luxu gasped as they figured out his secret plan.

"LUXU! THAT WON'T BE ANY FUN!" said the Master of Masters.

"Well MAYBE it will!" said Luxu, "sorry I didn't mean to yell..."

"Stupid Luxu," said Invi and Ira and Gula and Ava.

"WHATEVER it's time to leave now anyway, right?" said Luxu.

"YEAH EVERYONE LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said the Master of Masters.

So they all ran to the beach.

BUT Luxu had forgotten his toast...

DUN! DUN! DUN!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. more of luxu's exciting adventures part 4 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luxu leave the toaster plugged in, part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, these next few chapters are going to have worse grammar, because Re: Mind is out soon, and I can fix these later.

**PREVIOUSLY ON NINJAGO!**

***recap of the last episode***

"I like toast"

"DONT FORGET THE SUNBLOCK!"

***theme song plays***

Anyway, now that you had that VERY IMPORTANT RECAP, let's get on with the show!

SO ALL 7 OF THEM RAN OUT TO THE BEACH AND LUXU HAD TO CARRY ALL THE LUGGAGE BECAUSE HE WAS LUXU AND NOBODY LIKES HIM AND THEY WERE MAD ABOUT HIS PLAN TO AVOID HAVING FUN!

"luxu don't be so slow'" said ira.

"Yeah this is like that one time you missed out on my birthday party," said gula.

"WILL YOU STOP BRINGING THAT UP?!" said luxu.

"no!" said everyone.

"anyway yeah luxu don't be too slow!" said the master of masters.

"well maybe if someone HELPED me carry this..." luxu muttered.

but luxu knew that wasn't gonna happen so he continued to carry all the luggage himself.

Poor Luxu...

ANYWAY, GULA AND AVA SUDDENLY HAD A GR8 IDEA OF RACING TO THE BEACH!

"OH WOW GR8 IDEA!" said everyone except Luxu.

"guys no don't make this worse than it already is!" luxu complained.

"HAHA I WIN," said ira.

"The race didn't even start yet," said gula.

"but I win," said ira.

So, Ira won the race somehow, I guess since he's a unicorn and all.

"IRA HOW DID YOU WIN?!" said aced, and also gula.

"hahaha like I'll tell," said ira.

luxu obviously hadn't caught up with the rest of them, what a loser he was.

"guys we should wait for luxu," said Ava.

"GASP!" everyone gasped.

That was such a shocking thing for any of them to say: WAIT for LUXU?! I mean, what a plot twist.

BUT luxu was basically at the starting line, lugging all their luggage.

"wow go luxu you won the slow race!" said gula.

"IT WAS A SLOW RACE!?" said ira.

"Yeah," said the master of masters, who had arrived second-to-last,"everybody knows that."

"WELL DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN SAVE 15% OR MORE ON CARE INSURANCE IF YOU SWITCH TO GEICO?!" said ira.

"But we don't have a car," said Aced.

"Yeah anyway luxu is about to win," said gula.

"YEAH LUXU YOU DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND TO BE SLOW ANYMORE!" shouted everyone at the finish line.

But luxu wasn't pretending to be slow, he was just slowed down by all their luggage.

_10 hours later..._

"UGH! LUXU! THIS IS GETTING BORING!" said the master of masters, and then he ran to help luxu with the luggage.

"NO MOM DONT DO IT!" said everyone except the MoM and Luxu.

"I'm sorry, but if I have to wait one more hour to go to the beach, I might go insane!"

So the master of masters carried some of the luggage to the beach.

BUT LUXU WAS SHOCKED!

"GUYS WAIT A SEC. I HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT THIS IN MY DIARY!" said luxu.

"gr8 idea," aced said with a nod.

"don't encourage him!" said Ira.

"Luxu you can write in your diary after you cross the finish line!" said the master of masters.

"ok," said luxu.

So, with only half the luggage he had been carrying before, Luxu finally made it across the finish line.

"LUXU! JUST BECAUSE IT WAS A SLOW RACE DOESN"T MEAN YOU HAD TO GO THAT SLOW!" said Invi.

"YEAH LOSER LOOK AT HOW LONG YOU MADE US WAIT!" said Ira.

"Ugh, what do you expect from Loser-shoe?" said everyone.

"But-but-I would've gone faster if I didn't have all that luggage, and-"

"EXCUSES!" said Ira and Invi and Ava and Aced and Gula.

"now guys luxu won the slow race- which means a loser finally won something! good job luxu!" said the master of masters, "maybe next time aced will win something."

"MOM I THOUGHT YOU DIDNT THINK I WAS A LOSER," said luxu.

"no no luxu I don't _think_ you're a loser, I know you are!"

then the master of masters playfully put an arm around luxu and they all walked to the beach.

also, everyone laughed.

and it was almost nighttime.

and then the master of masters had an idea.

"hey, guys! why don't we do the 'don't go to the beach after 3 a.m' challenge!"

"wow MoM gr8 idea!" said Ava.

"See? It's a good thing Luxu is so slow otherwise I wouldn't've thought of it!"

"I wouldn't've been so slow if- ugh! nevermind..."

"don't you have a diary entry to write?" said the master of masters.

"OH YEAH! Thx 4 reminding me!" said luxu.

so luxu quickly wrote another diary entry and part 4 accidentally gained more parts.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	6. part 4 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of Masters does the 'Don't Go to the Beach at 3 a.m. Challenge.' (Also, Luxu is there.)

*ahem*

**PREVIOUSLY ON NINJAGO!!!!**

***recap of the last episode***

"but I win"

"IT WAS A SLOW RACE!?"

***theme song plays***

OKAY SO NOW THEY'RE ALL AT THE BEACH AND HAVING FUN (well, I mean, most of them) AND SO THEY WERE ALL CHILLIN' AND SURFING AND STUFF EVEN THOUGH IT WAS ALMOST NIGHT.

"wow guys if we're gonna be here 'til 3 a.m. we have a long day ahead of us," said the master of masters.

"a long night ahead of us" corrected ava.

"and a little bit of day" corrected the master of masters as he looked at the setting sun.

"bro we forgot ice cream," said ira.

"no I didn't," said aced.

"yeah it was luxu who forgot ice cream obviously because he was in charge of the luggage" said ava.

"GASP!" said luxu, because he actually did forget the ice cream.

"he forgot the ice cream just like he forgot Gula's birthday party!" cried the master of masters through tears.

"and my birthday party had ice cream too!" said gula, "but luxu forgot it!"

"uhhhh...... I'm sorry?" said luxu.

"BUT DON'T WORRY!" said the master of masters "since I'm always prepared, I brought the ICE CREAM!!"

"WOW GOOD JOB!" ava said.

"ikr I'm so swag," said the master of masters.

So, anyway, the master of masters brought the ice cream and so their beach day could continue.

So, yeah, Ira and Gula built a sandcastle and then ACED accidentally ran it over, and then Luxu was like wayyyyyyy far away from everyone else building his own sandcastle but then IRA GULA INVI AVA AND ACED all decided to "accidentally" destroy it. Meanwhile, the Master of Masters was chillin' with his tunes and whatnot when he heard LUXU'S CRY OF DISTRESS!  
  


"Woah guys you need to stop destroying each other's sandcastles!" said the master of masters.

"ACED STARTED IT!" said Ava.

"But....I'm a bear," said aced.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" 

"I like sandcastles," said aced.

"OH REALLY THEN WHY DID YOU BREAK OURS?!" said gula.

"because," aced said, not having an answer because it was an accident.

"guys lol this isn't the time to argue instead we should all laugh at loser-shoe!" said ira.

"yeah lol his sandcastle got all destroyed because he's an idiot," said invi.

"lol what a LOSER!" said ava.

"yeah who lets their sandcastle get all destroyed like that lol," said gula.

"wait what," said luxu, "but you're the ones who destroyed it!"

"stop bullying luxu," said the master of masters.

"But...but it's fun!" said everyone else.

"yeah and we're not even bullying him," said ira.

"yeah lol," said ava.

"yeah we're just saying that he's a loser," said aced.

"and destroying his sandcastle," said invi.

"and laughing at his pain," said ava.

"which is totally not bullying, it's not like we beat him up twice a week or anything," said ira.

"y'all are so lame." said luxu.

"LUXU! NOw don't you start!"

"but it's true! they're LAME!"

"LUXU! Stop right this instant or we're going home! >:("

"good"

"oh, in that case, we'll stay here."

"I hat u all"

Everyone gasped.

"LUXU!!!!" gasped everyone.

"what," said luxu.

"did..you...did you just say you hat us?!" Aced said through tears.

"Yeah as in...I think we should all get hats" said luxu.

"wait but we already have masks so-" ava began until the master of masters cut her off.

"-does this mean it's time for a HAT PARTY?!?!?!?"

"Um, yes?????" said luxu.

"YAY!" said the master of masters.

Luckily, there was a hat shop by the beach so they could all get hats (which they would wear over their masks and hoods, of course).

ANYWAY, THEY ALL TRIED ON SUPER SWAG NEW HATS AND LUXU WONDERED WHAT HE HAD GOTTEN HIMSELF INTO BUT EVERYONE WAS HAPPY NOW AND HAVING A HAT PARTY!

"I LOVE HATS SO MUCH!" ANNOUNCED GULA.

Gula was wearing like 10 billion hats at once because he just really likes hats.

"NO WAY ME TOO!" said the master of masters, who was wearing like, 10 billion and 1 hats.

"Guys I'm so glad we decided to throw this hat party!" ava said.

BUT SADLY JUST AS THEY WERE ABOUT TO HAVE THEIR HAT FASHION SHOW IT WAS 2:59 AM!

"OH NO GUYS IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE 'DON'T GO TO THE BEACH AT 3 AM CHALLENGE!!!!'"

Everyone gasped at this shocking announcement.

"NOOOOOOO AND WE'RE NOT AT THE BEACH YET!" said aced.

"QUICKLY! OUT OF THE HAT SHOP!" said the master of masters.

So they returned all their hats and dove out onto the beach just as the clock changed to 3:00 AM!

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS! WE MADE IT!! WAIT OH NO WE'RE AT THE BEACH AT 3 AM!!!"

"don't freak out MoM it was your idea," said Ava.

"that's true but the point of the challenge _is_ to be freaked out," explained the master of masters.

Anyway since it was 3 AM and they were at the beach that meant strange things were going to be happening like the beach could be HAUNTED and there could be GHOSTS.

This was a problem since Aced was scared of ghosts.

"Hey, guys, let's play beach volleyball," said Ava.

"gr8 idea I love beach volleyball," said luxu.

"YEAH AND IT WILL BE AT 3 AM!" said the master of masters.

"but 'don't play beach volleyball at 3 a.m.'" said invi.

"exactly! it's part of the challenge!" said the master of masters.

"ok well as long as you didn't bring any fidget spinners," said invi, who had spinned a fidget spinner at 3 a.m. once and it was scary.

"yeah and as long as we don't play animal jam," said ira, who remembered when his fave YouTuber, WisteriaMoon, had done the 'don't play animal jam at three a.m. challenge.'

"OK MAYBE!" said the master of masters.

"I play beach volleyball," said gula.

"good for you," said luxu.

"ewwwwwwww luxu talked to you, gula, what are you gonna do about it?" said ira.

"Idk but I can beat him at beach volleyball," said gula.

"wait we need to split up into teams!" said the master of masters.

"I'll referee!" said ira and invi at the same time.

"NOOOOOOOOO! no referee-ing! (unless it's done by me, of course.)" said the master of masters.

"BUT IT'S UNEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well one team just gets an extra player," said the master of masters.

"plus Luxu doesn't count!" said ira.

"yeah!" agreed ava.

"no that's not what i meant but okay," said the master of masters.

ANYWAY THEY SPLIT INTO TEAMS FOR BEACH VOLLEYBALL AND SO THE FIRST TEAM WAS IRA, GULA, AVA AND INVI AND THE OTHER TEAM WAS ACED, THE MASTER OF MASTERS, AND LUXU.

"lol Aced is stuck on a team with loser-shoe!" said the first team.

aced, who was about to change sides before ava beat him to it, had to hold back tears.

"WELL I'M ALSO ON A TEAM WITH THE MoM SO THERE!" said aced.

"ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, we are so going to win!" said the master of masters.

"oh really? I hope by 'win' you mean 'lose' because that's what you're gonna do!" said invi.

"this coming from a team full of losers!" said the master of masters.

"oh, really, then why does one of your teammates have 'loser' right in his name?" said ira.

"that's true he's a loser," aced said.

"ACED! you're supposed to trash-talk the OTHER team!" said the master of masters.

"even loser-shoe knows that," said gula.

"but he's a loser, right?" said aced.

"that's true," said ira.

"hey! speaking of luxu, he should totally join in on this trash-talking! COME ON LUXU!"

but before LUXU could reply and before they could start to play beach volleyball, there was a GHOST!!!!!!!

"oh no a ghost!" said aced.

"GASP WHAT A PLOT TWIST!" said everyone else (including the ghost).

I guess that's what happens when you decide to go to the beach and decide to play beach volleyball at 3 A.M.

_**TO BE CONTINUED....!** _


	7. Part 4 part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Don't Go to the Beach at 3 A.M.' challenge goes terribly wrong. (ft. Luxu)

**PREVIOUSLY ON NINJAGO!!!!!**

***recap of last episode***

"i hat u all"

"oh no a ghost!"

***THEME SONG PLAYS***

SO, they were all about to play beach volleyball even though there was a ghost there except that now aced was shuddering in fear and wouldn't get up.

"aced pls we need to win," said the master of masters.

"no...ghost..." said aced.

The Master of Masters looked over at the ghost.

"Well..... I mean, water kills ghosts and I have pretty swag water powers," said the master of masters.

"WAIT WHAT THE HAY?" said ava.

"wait pls don't," said the ghost. "I love beach volleyball."

Luxu was totally, like, ignoring this whole situation btw.

In fact, he was hiding in the suitcase.

"wow you do?" said the master of masters to the ghost, "you should join us!"

ACED GOT TO HIS FEET AND FREAKED OUT!  
"But MoM we can't let a ghost on our team!" said aced.

"and why is that aced?" said the master of masters.

"well....because he's a ghost!" said aced.

"don't be racist; this ghost was a human once too you know." said the master of masters.

Aced looked over at the ghost and shivered in fear.

"but-but- well, okay," said aced.

"I'm sorry if I scare you," said the ghost. "I don't have to play :("

"No wait you can play" said aced.

the master of masters clapped, "good now the teams are even! :)"

"yes finally!" said ava.

"oh ghost I'm so sorry you have to be on a team with luxu" said ira.

the master of masters looked around, "wait...where did luxu go?!?!?"

"ew who cares?" said invi, ira, aced, ava, and gula.

"but then it's uneven!" said ava.

"but then no luxu" said ira.

"oh that's true," said ava, "good idea."

"no guys we need to find luxu" said the master of masters.

"yeah I guess since he loves beach volleyball," said aced.

"what how do you know that," said gula.

"I read it in my care bear's collectors' guide," said aced.

"Oh okay," said everyone.

"I know where luxu is lol," said ira as he spied their suitcase.

" _uh oh,_ " thought luxu.

"no wait we have to find him #dontforgetluxu" said gula in a shocking plot twist.

"gula, don't ever say that also I already know where he is," said ira.

"he's in the suitcase, duh," said invi.

"what no he went home because he doesn't like us"

"NO IM IN THE SUITCASE U IDOT!" said luxu.

"wow luxu who's the idot now you told us where you were," said ira.

"GASP!" said luxu.

"wow like that was so stupid of you luxu but i already knew where you were," said invi.

Anyway, luxu stepped out of the suitcase, ready to play beach volleyball, because not even the embarrassments he calls 'friends' can keep him from beach volleyball.

"GOOD JOB LUXU!" said the master of masters.

SO ANYWAY IT WAS TIME FOR THEIR EPIC BEACH VOLLEYBALL TOURNAMENT.

BUT as soon as they were ready to play beach volleyball, INVI was all like,

"wait but isn't beach volleyball 2 vs 2?"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT THAT INVI! IT'S 3:10 A.M!" said the master of masters.

"wow it's been 10 minutes," said gula.

"pls, can we just start the game," said the ghost.

"Okay," said everyone.

SO THE GAME STARTED AND LUXU WENT FIRST BECAUSE IT WAS HIS TURN TO SERVE THE BALL AND WHATNOT.

"Ewwww why luxu" said ava, "I should go first."

"luxu loses either way so it doesn't matter"

"THAT'S UNFAIR GUYS!"

OKAY ANYWAY LUXU LOST THE VOLLEYBALL BECAUSE HE DID AND SO AVA WAS LIKE "I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!' AND THEN LUXU LIKE ACCIDENTLY TRIPPED SO HE WAS FACEFIRST IN THE SAND RIGHT NOW,

"wow guys you need to be better at beach volleyball," said gula.

"wow it was just LUXU who ruined it!" said ira in disgust.

"YEAH LUXU DON'T RUIN THINGS!" said ava in anger.

"I'm a bear," said aced.

"I'm a ghost?" said the ghost.

"well guys I brought an extra volleyball," said the master of masters, who, again, was always prepared.

so they all used the extra volleyball and invi was first to serve because luxu had ruined everything.

"no pls I wasn't ready the first time," said luxu.

"well LUXU you already ruined everything!" said ira.

"yeah you had your chance," said the ghost.

"ghost! I thought I could trust you!" said luxu.

but even the ghost knew about luxu being a loser.

"well I didn't mean for it to be mean," said the ghost, "I was just saying he already had his chance."

"who cares? let's just play," said gula, who always loses beach volleyball.

'maybe this will be my chance to win,' thought gula.

so they all got in beach volleyball position and were ready to win (because they all thought they would win).

"ok luxu are you ready this time?" asked the master of masters.

"yeah sure," said luxu, brushing off the question.

"in luxu-talk that's a 'yes'" explained aced to the ghost.

"????" said the ghost.

anyway, the game began while they were still talking and aced got hit by the volleyball!

"HEY THIS ISN'T DODGEBALL!" said the master of masters, then he started laughing.

"ow," said aced.

"I know otherwise I would've thrown it at luxu," said invi.

">:'(" said luxu.

"What kind of face is that?" asked the ghost.

"it's a sad angry face" explained luxu.

so anyway since they hit aced with the volleyball, the other team got bonus points!

"wow we are so going to win!" said Ava.

so, the game went on for longer and luxu almost lost the ball again but then the ghost sent it over to the other side.

so then gula was about to check the score, but he almost got hit with the volleyball until invi jumped in the way and sent the ball over the net.

"guys wait we don't have team names," said gula.

"yeah duh we do," said the master of masters, "we're team AWESOME"

"no you can't be team AWESOME if luxu's on your team," said ira.

"oh no you're right!" said the master of masters

"so you're team lame," said ava.

"ok," said the ghost.

"no we're team care bears," said aced.

"no don't be selfish," said the master of masters

"pls, can we get back to the game," said luxu.

"no team names are important luxu you wouldn't understand," said everyone.

"anyway, we're team ava," said Ava.

"no we're not," said ira.

BUT THEN THERE WAS AN ARGUMENT WHICH RESULTED IN BOTH TEAMS LOSING!

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said ira.

"How does that work?" said invi.

"wait we need a re-match," said the master of masters.

"fine we'll have a re-match but it needs to be the same teams," said ira.

"ok," said everyone.

So the team without luxu was team AWESOME and the team with luxu was team 'Even if we have Luxu, we can still win' (which was Luxu's suggestion, btw) anyway, they were about to play to 10, but since it was almost 4 A.M (and not three a.m.) the master of masters suggested that they play to 9 points.

The game was so INTENSE and DRAMATIC and there were tears and betrayals and drama, but since I don't feel like going over it, we'll just skip to match point.

The teams were neck-in-neck, both with 8 points, the master of masters was starting to be nervous that they wouldn't win.

ira and invi and gula and ava were already victory dancing and stuff.

"wow, luxu can't beat us what a surprise," said gula.

"But we're tied," said aced.

"I'm luxu and I'm going to win," said luxu.

"LUXU DON'T SAY THAT THEN YOU WON'T WIN!" said the master of masters.

"I'm luxu and I'm going to lose," said luxu.

"good job, luxu," said ira.

"Finally, he's right about something," said Ava.

BUT SINCE THIS IS A CLASSIC UNDERDOG STORY AND THAT MEANS LUXU MUST WIN SOMEHOW BY GETTING THE LAST POINT AND BY THAT I MEAN THAT THE MASTER OF MASTERS SUDDENLY GETS THE LAST POINT AND WINS THE GAME! 

  
"yessssssssssssssssssssssssss! we win!" said the master of masters.

"noooooooooooooooooooooo! team 'Even if we have Luxu, we can still win' actually WON!" said Ava.

"wow in your face," said luxu.

"now luxu there's no need to be like that; they're just a bunch of LOSERS," said the master of masters.

"next year for sure, we'll win!" said ira.

"yeah!" said ava and gula and not invi because she was too busy wondering how it was possible for a team with luxu on it to win.

what she didn't realize was that the team had won because the master of masters was on it and he was just really good at beach volleyball if he wanted to be. AND the ghost was like a beach volleyball champion. still, they almost tied, so it was a close game.

'i love beach volleyball' thought luxu.

"good game everyone!" said the ghost.

"yeah you're just saying that because you won," said ira.

"no really, good game!"

anyway, they all had pizza (much to luxu's dismay) and a beach party to celebrate. And even the losers got to celebrate because good game and everyone's a winner and all that. The ghost was happy.

But then the clock turned to 3:59 A.M!

"OH NO THE CHALLENGE IS ALMOST OVER!" cried the master of masters.

"no I have to go soon," said the ghost.

"wait, why," said aced.

"because I can't be out if it's not 3 a.m!" said the ghost.

"oh no ghost don't leave," said ira.

"no, I have to because at 4 a.m. I'll disappear" said the ghost.

"ghost pls no," said luxu.

"yeah ghost pls you should hang out with us more," said gula.

"but I can't," said the ghost sadly.

"guys don't worry," said the master of masters. "we can just visit the ghost whenever we want to do 'the don't go to the beach at 3 a.m challenge.'"

"yay," said everyone.

But then the ghost started to disappear!

"bye everyone!!" said the ghost.

"bye ghost!!!!"

they all waved and cried sad tears, but then the master of masters was like,

"QUICK WE NEED TO GET OFF THE BEACH!"

so they all ran off the beach because it was the don't go to the beach at 3 a.m. challenge and not the don't go to the beach at 4 a.m. challenge.

And this chapter was about to come to a close when SUDDENLY SOMEONE SMELLED SOMETHING BURNING!

"guys we have to hurry home!" said luxu.

"why, luxu? did you leave the toaster plugged in?" said the master of masters.

"YES!" said luxu.

"also that's a gr8 line btw, I should use it some time," said luxu.

"LUXU THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE TOASTER PLUGGED IN?" said invi.

"that's not important right now invi our house is about to burn down!" said the master of masters.

SO ANYWAY MOST OF THEIR HOUSE WAS FIREPROOF EXCEPT FOR THE KITCHEN FOR SOME REASON! WHICH IS WEIRD BUT OH WELL.

"no the kitchen is on fire!" said aced.

"guys you forgot I can just put the fire out with water," said the master of masters.

"what you don't have water powers," said gula and luxu.

the master of masters facepalmed.

"guys all of you just go to your rooms and I'll put out the fire"

"Okay," said everyone and they went to their rooms.

"wait but my toast," said luxu.

everyone ignored him because he was an idot.

and anyway, luxu went to his room too so he didn't get to see the master of masters using his super swag water powers to put out the fire.

"wow water powers are my fave," said the master of masters, because water powers were his favorite type of powers.

ANYWAY, SINCE THIS STORY IS ABOUT LUXU WE CAN GO BACK TO HIM.

So, Luxu was in his room writing about this crazy day in his diary.

he smiled to himself (which was rare for luxu) as he closed his diary and hoped that maybe they could have beach day sometime again.

**THE END OF PART 4! (FINALLY!)**


End file.
